This invention relates to a rear vision mirror and more particularly to a rear vision mirror for vehicles having a pair of selectively used reflecting surfaces, usually having different reflecting characteristics, any one of which may readily be presented in operative position.
The mirror of the present invention is to be used outside the vehicle for both day and night driving.
Objects of the Invention: One of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a rear vision mirror provided with a pair of selectively used reflecting surfaces having different reflecting characteristics.
Another object is to provide a rear vision mirror of the type indicated wherein different reflecting surfaces may readily and easily be placed in operative position, and wherein such surfaces are accurately and stably retained in operative position.
Another object is to provide a rear vision mirror of attractive appearance and in which the reflecting surfaces are protected against the wind, rain, snow, etc.
Another object is to provide a rear vision mirror of the type indicated which is of simple rugged construction and which is easily assembled.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent as the disclosure proceeds.